godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Gilbert McLane
Gilbert McLane is a character introduced in God Eater 2. He's a member of special forces Blood. He has 5 years of combat experience as a regular God Eater. His nickname is "Gil". History Gilbert, before coming to FRIAR, was stationed at the Glasgow Branch with his superior, Kate, and Haruomi, his close friend. On a certain mission, they encountered a Rufus Caligula which damaged Kate's God Arc armlet and escaped after she pierced it with her broken God Arc. In order to stop herself from mutating, Kate asked Gilbert to kill her which he did and had to devour her with his God Arc. This incident created rumors of Gilbert as a superior killer, "Fragging Gil". A few years later, Gilbert is recruited into Blood and becomes Romeo's foil in behavior often at ends against each other. After the Friar arrives at Anagura, Gilbert reunites with Haruomi who had been transferred to the Far East Branch as 4th Unit's new captain. Soon after the reunion, Rufus Caligula appears again so Gilbert, the Protagonist, and Haruomi hunt it down once and for all which then awakens Gilbert's Blood Power and Blood Art potential. Later on, Gilbert confronts Romeo's decreased morale by telling him to quit fighting if he can't keep up. In response, Romeo becomes angry and reveals his jealousy and inferiority concerns to the team of being the weakest member. During Romeo's runaway period, Gilbert expresses worry for him, and when Romeo calls Blood for back-up, Gilbert amicably commends Romeo and tells him not to run away again to Romeo's comfort. When Romeo runs out to check on an old couple at the outskirts of Anagura, Gilbert tries to stop Romeo but is stopped by Julius who follows instead. Following Romeo's funeral, Gilbert and the rest of Blood avenge Romeo by taking down the scar-eyed Marduk. At the last battle against the Person Who Opens the World in attempt to save Julius and save the world, Gilbert tells the protagonist to finish the fight for Romeo's sake as well. NORN Entries Gilbert 1 Gilber Maclane (22 y.o.) Joined the Fenrir Glasgow Branch in 2069. Transferred to Friar in 2074. Born: May 15, Height: 185cm Assigned to the special forces unit "Blood." Although he possesses five years of experience in battle in Glasgow, his off-duty clashes with fellow unit members are a cause of concern. Due to his compatibility with the P66 Bias Factor, his 1st-generation God Arc was upgraded to a 3rd gen one. God Arc: 3rd-Generation Charge Spear/Assault Gun Gilbert: 2 ' ''With the discovery of the Rufus Caligula in the Far East, his mental state was unstable for a short period of time. However, he has since recovered. Reassuringly, he now appears to be actively trying to engage his teammates while of duty. His Blood power, Inspire, has awakened. '''Gilbert: 3 ''His communication with the Far East Branch's Younger God Eaters, maintenance crew, and other personnel is excellent, and he has learned much from his fellow Blood members. In terms of tactics, strategy, and care for his allies, he is the equal of any captain. His speed at picking up how to maintain and customize God Arcs is extraordinary. New God Eaters should seek him for advice. '' Personality Gilbert dislikes reckless actions from his teammates and even lectures the Protagonist (God Eater 2) when they ride a God Arc Soldier into the red rain to save Ciel. While he tends to be rough in how he delivers his concerns, this personal displeasure of recklessness is also Gilbert's concern for the safety of his allies. It was most likely born from how Kate risked herself as she fought the Rufus Caligula in spite of knowing how badly hurt she was. Appearance Gilbert is a tall man with dark brown shoulder-length hair, a purple fur-lined hat, blue eyes, and a scar on his face. He wears dark pants and a purple jacket. Additionally, even when wearing his formal Blood uniform, he still wears a hat of similar style and shape. Character Relationships * The Protagonist (God Eater 2) - Gil trusts his vice-captain and later captain but does not approve of the Protagonist's reckless actions (ex:saving Ciel in the red rain), as he wants the protagonist to show more concern for his/her own safety. * Romeo Leoni - His new ally in Blood. The two don't get along very well and often get into arguments. However, there is a close friendship between the two despite their disputes. *Kate Lawry - His superior during his time at the Glasgow Branch. Gilbert deeply regrets killing her even if it wasn't his choice, the moment that she requested him to kill her constantly haunting him. He does get over it -- but not without the help of his new friend in the Protagonist. *Haruomi Makabe - His old friend, who he'd fought alongside while positioned at the Glasgow Branch. While he hasn't called him this to his face on-screen, Haruomi calls him "Fragging Gil" while discussing what happened the day of Kate's death with the Protagonist. Trivia *Gilbert's Blood Power gives all members on the field attack up two levels for 95 seconds, activating every time he does a Charge Glide. As Gil mainly fights in Gun Form, this may not be reliable. *Gilbert's Blood Art is Crimson Glide renamed Vanguard Glide as seen in the Personal Ability screen. *During his time as a regular God Eater, he used an Old-Type God Arc (Charge Spear/Buckler). The change from an Old-Type to a New-Type can be explained in that he is now given the P66 Bias Factor for Blood members as opposed to the P53 Bias Factor which 1st and 2nd generation God Eaters take. The new Bias Factor diet provided would give him a different potential for God Arcs than the P53. Another possibility is that a New-Type God Arc match was found for him. *In-battle, Gilbert mainly fights with his Gun form. *Gilbert is the oldest and tallest member of the entire Blood unit. He is also the tallest character in God Eater 2. * In cutscenes in between Survival missions in God Eater 2 Rage Burst, he is sometimes seen playing a guitar. Teru also mentions that Gil also knows how to play the Piano. * In Gilbert's "Another Character" version, he uses a Shotgun instead of an Assault gun. * Glasglow is located in United Kingdom. Google map. *During his Character Episodes, when testing newly-upgraded blade parts, Gilbert will be disappointed if you equip the wrong blade component. See Also *Gilbert McLane/Character Episodes *Gilbert McLane/Advanced Information *Gilbert McLane/Gallery Category:Characters Category:God Eaters Category:Blood Category:Male Characters Category:God Eater 2 Category:God Eater 2 Rage Burst